{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1515;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs19 The objectives of this proposal are to continue the efforts of the Mid-Atlantic division to provide users of the\par Cooperative Human Tissue Network with high quality human tissue and biofluid samples in accordance with\par the first generation guidelines for NCI-supported biorepositories. Tissue samples are quality controlled by\par histologic examination, with molecular assessment of biospecimens included in quality control procedures.\par Informed patient consent will be sought when possible and procedures are in place to anonymize\par biospecimens as indicated by approved waiver of consent guidelines. Private heath information is handeled\par in accordance with Common Rule and HIPAA regulations. To protect subject privacy, all samples are\par identified only by a code number ("de-identified") and linking codes are maintained in secure databases.\par Procured tissue specimens are made available in fresh-frozen, chemically-fixed, paraffin-embedded and\par viable form. Options for viable tissue include frozen cell suspensions from mechanically and enzymatically\par disaggregated solid tissue, frozen cell suspensions of small tissue fragments, frozen cell suspensions of\par lymphocytes disaggregated from lymph nodes and frozen cell suspensions of viable cells obtained from\par ascites fluid. In addition to paraffin embedding, histologic sections of paraffin embedded or frozen tissue are\par offered. Histology-guided macrodissection services are available to investigators who require enriched cell\par populations. Nucleic acid extraction (RNA and DNA) will be offered for both bulk and macrodissected tissue\par samples. The CHTN tissue microarray (TMA) initiative, which is predominantly based at the Mid-Atlantic\par division, will continue to be supported and will be expanded. The ability of our institution to provide annotated\par data will be enhanced by integrating with a digital clinical data repository at The University of Virginia and\par with an established tumor registry. During the grant period members of our division will cooperate to\par integrate local informatic resources with centralized CHTN informatic resources, and to achieve compliance\par with caBIG, or other NCI-mandated bioinformatic standards. Members of the Mid-Atlantic division will support\par the overall efforts of the CHTN by participating in coordinating meetings and in marketing efforts at scientific\par meetings. Improvement of the CHTN will be provided by partcipating in organizational quality management\par practices and offering leadership in integrating new technological and bio- informatic advances.\fs20\par \par }